Free at last
by gackt groupie
Summary: Dean lived to be an old man, everyday spent with Castiel. As he lay in bed during the last moments of his life, he is visited by two old friends that want to celebrate that life. Character death, but this time it's a good thing.


The old man lay asleep in his bed, utterly oblivious to the various arthritic aches and pains in his joints. Tonight he had been blessed with a deep dreamless sleep, completely devoid the regrets and miseries that usually plague a man that lived as he had for so long. He had lived through, died for and been resurrected by things that humanity had either chalked up as mere myth or just denied the exisstence of completely.

He looked decrepit beside the young blue-eyed an that sat at his bedside and held his hand, but the truth couldn't be further away on the spectrum. The young man (or more like the celestial being inside him) was far older than he was, older than mankind.

Older than Earth.

He was an angel of the Lord God that had spent his entire existence detached and unfeeling as he watched over and protected the world and it's inhabitants. Yet here he was at this man's side, as he had been every night for over half a century. This man had changed everything for him, and tonight he would die. Things would change tonight, because this time there would be no resurrection. It was his time, and after today the man who had repeatedly saved his people would finally be free and immortalized.

Castiel sighed and bowed his head, tracing his thumb along the pronounced knuckle bones. He knew what was happening, could feel the impending weight that preceded death. He heard a tell-tale flutter and looked up tp the man standing in the far corner of the room. He smiled.

"Gabriel."

The man's golden eyes twinkled and he buried his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Cas. Heard the news and I thought I'd drop and and keep you company. Maybe give the lughead a proper farewell," his face split into his signature grin. Castiel's lips quirked in response.

"Thank you Gabriel. That means a lot."

Gabriel shrugged and conjured a chair next to his brother, turning it around so he could straddle it.

"Don't thank me, I came empty handed. Balthazar's bringing booze."

"Balthazar's coming?"

"Uh, _yeah?"_ Gabriel said incredulously, as if it were the most obvious response in the universe. "Why wouldn't he?"

Castiel shrugged.

"I was under the impression that Balthazar didn't like him."

Another flutter sounded.

"Well, the thing about that boy is that he's got a way of getting under your skin. He's like a mangy alley cat that you can't help but feed," Balthazar responded curtly. Gabriel grinned and conjured another chair.

" 'bout time, Bro. Pull up a seat." Balthazar smirked and produced an ancient-looking bottle.

"Don't mind if I do," he sank into the armchair like a king to his throne. Castiel smiled.

"Thank you as well, Balthazar." The man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's not problem, brother. This is a big day for you."

"Yea, you must be ecstatic," Gabriel said, nudging Castiel's shoulder with his own. "Now you'll have eternity to explore the garden of earthly delights," he added with an impish grin. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter and nodded. Balthazar produced three glasses and poured them all a drink.

"This boy better fell grateful for this. I haven't opened this bottle since that little Italian thought he stumbled onto India. A great pompous dick, that one."

They drank in silence. Gabriel grimaced and coughed.

"Dude, where did you swipe this? It tastes like rancid _ass._" Balthazar scowled.

"Oh, and you would know first hand what rancid ass tastes like?"

"I do now that you've made me drink this shit! Give me a bottle of five-minute-old Crown any day."

"Don't you _dare_ waste that, Gabriel, or so help me I will end you," Balthazar hissed. Castiel growled.

"I will end both of you if you do not quiet down and wake him up," he snapped as the man stirred in his bed. Both of the elder angels immediately quieted.

"Sorry," they whispered. They sat in silence as Castiel continued to stand sentry. Balthazar tilted his head thoughtfully, tapping his glass absently.

"How long will Sam last after this?" he asked. Castiel considered his response.

"About a week. They knew about this beforehand, they've known for months. I told them." Gabriel winced in a 'ooh, you shouldn't have done that' way. Balthazar grinned.

"Always the rebel, Cas." He chuckled and patted his youngest brother's back. Gabriel quietly whooped in agreement.

"They were accepting of the news," continued Castiel. "I think they were just grateful that they would meet a peaceful end after all this time. They're ready for once to accept their fate."

"No doubt she's thrilled." Balthazar muttered under his breath. Silence fell again as they drank (apart from Gabriel's near constant wincing every time he swallowed).

"Are you going to take care of Sam in his brother's place?" Cas asked. A playful gleam formed in Gabriel's eye.

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving that fine piece of ass for anything in the world."

Castiel laughed, really laughed. Balthazar just groaned.

"You two are disgusting."

"What? Even as a wrinkled old fogy Sam is-"

"I don't mean _that_. I just can't stand listening to you two be such sentimental monogamists. If a relationship doesn't start in '_menage_', then it isn't worth having."

Gabriel snickered and punched at Balthazar's arm.

"Don't knock it until you try it, boy-o."

"This is the most disturbing conversation I have ever heard come from a group of angels."

All three angels spun to find Death standing at the opposite side of the bed, holding a fast food bag. Castiel rose to his feet. Gabriel just raised his glass.

"Hey, Grandpa Death."

Death nodded in acknowledgment.

"Gabriel."

"Is it time?" Castiel asked. The reaper nodded.

"It is. Now, there will be no bringing him back this time, are we clear?" he pointed a long accusing finger at the angel. Castiel shook his head.

"No. This time it's for good."

Death nodded. Castiel stiffened as the horseman sat on the bed next to the elderly man. He felt both of his brothers wrap an arm around him as Death reached out and touched the sleeping man's forehead.

"Time to go Dean Winchester."

Dean let out a rattling breath and went still. Watching the body of his lover finally succumb brought burning tears to Castiel's eyes. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the man's dead lips.

"Good bye," he whispered. Gabriel and Balthazar raised their glasses in toast.

"Wow, I look old." Dean's spirit suddenly appeared next to the reaper. It held the form of his younger, twenty-something year old self. Without answering or even looking at him Death held up the bag of food. Dean brightened.

"Sweet! Thanks!"

"Don't think too much into it, Winchester. I only do this for souls who have left a lasting impression on me, and I think you and your brother have fulfilled the requirements of a lasting impression. Good or bad, that deserves a reward. That doesn't mean I like you."

"Don't care, these are delicious," Dean muffled through a mouthful of burger. Gabriel laughed.

"Wow Cas, you just got dumped for an old man with a bag of fast food."

Castiel glared at him. "Shut up."

"Gabe's right, Cas. It certainly appears-"

"Cas is about to have me for the rest of eternity and he knows it. Don't you, Cas? Nothing will ever replace you, even if these burgers are freaking _orgasmic._"

"That is my cue to leave. Good day, gentleman. Oh, and Castiel." Death gave the angel one last glance. "Be sure he gets where he belongs, won't you?"

"Don't worry, Gramps. We'll get these lovebirds to Heaven if it kills us."

"Don't speak for me, Gabriel," Balthazar muttered as Death rolled his eyes and disappeared.

(o.o)/

Dean and the angels attended the tiny funeral. Though Dean had to stay invisible, the angels served as pallbearers, carrying his body out to the pyre. There weren't many present other than Sam and the few friends that managed to survive. Sam made the eulogy, a beautifully spoken chronicle of his life that managed to bring everyone present to tears. It wasn't until they lit the fire that Sam finally began to tear up from a mixture of grief and a strange sense of happiness. Happiness that his brother was finally at peace, finally free to exist for himself with the one he loved. Dean pushed off the tree he was leaning against and went to his brother. He grasped Sam's scarred left hand, watching as Sam's eyes widened in acknowledgment.

"Dean?" Sam croaked. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him in a protective embrace as the younger Winchester broke down and sobbed.

"Don't cry, Sammy. I'm ready. I'm at peace," he whispered in his ear.

"I know, Dean, I know...I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

"I know. I know. It's alright. We'll take care of you. It won't be long, you know that."

"I know. I'm happy for you Dean, I really am."

Castiel approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, I have to take him now. Death was very specific in his instructions. I'm sorry."

Sam sniffed and nodded, feeling Dean break away from him.

"Alright. You take care of him, you here me?" The Winchester stood tall. Cas smiled.

"Of course."

"Don't worry, Sam. Your brother couldn't be in better hands. Or arses, take you pick." Balthazar shrugged. Sam shuddered.

"I didn't need _that_ image, Balthazar, but thanks anyway." Gabriel smirked an clapped an arm around the old man.

"Don't listen to Celine Dion over there. You're in my hands now." The archangel winked when Sam didn't argue, and even let the man lean against him as they watched the pyre burn. They stayed there for hours, even after everyone else was gone and Dean had moved on to Heaven. Gabriel didn't move from the man's side, even when Death appeared again to reap him with a fruit basket in tow and a grimace on his face.


End file.
